


Кино, вино и...

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Луи самый лучший бойфренд. Самый привлекательный, самый заботливый, самый нежный и самый чудесный бойфренд. А еще этому бойфренду нет восемнадцати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кино, вино и...

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Кино, вино и...  
> Автор: Bri  
> Бета: Allora  
> Размер: драббл, 440 слов  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: У Луи самый лучший бойфренд. Самый привлекательный, самый заботливый, самый нежный и самый чудесный бойфренд. А еще этому бойфренду нет восемнадцати.  
> Примечание: Таймлайн 2011 года  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle 2015 для команды WTF One Direction 2015

У Луи самый лучший бойфренд. Самый привлекательный, самый заботливый, самый нежный и самый чудесный бойфренд. А еще этому бойфренду нет восемнадцати.  
– До моего дня рождения еще так до-о-о-о-олго.  
Гарри драматично прикрывает лицо рукой.  
– До него еще... Ммм, сейчас март? Если минус один, а до октября шесть месяцев... А март – это пятый месяц... Или май – пятый?  
– Принести калькулятор, зайка?  
Гарри сдается.  
– Долго! До моего дня рождения миллион лет! Миллион миллионов лет. Лу, ну почему-у-у.  
– Ну-ну, не хнычь.  
Гарри приподнимается и садится в изголовье узкой кровати. Те редкие гостиницы, в которых останавливаются участники тура «Икс-фактора», являются далеко не пятизвездочными. Твердые матрацы, хлипкие подушки. И, кажется, иногда им предоставляют номера с детскими кроватями, а Гарри умудрился вытянуться как минимум на двадцать сантиметров за время тура.  
– Но почему. Так нечестно.  
Луи закатывает глаза. Этот диалог повторяется примерно в сотый раз.  
– Потому что домино – игра для взрослых, – терпеливо повторяет он.  
– Но я же взрослый!  
– Это тебе так хочется думать, Гарольд.  
– Мне семнадцать.  
– Домино до восемнадцати нельзя.  
– Но ты же в него играл еще в семнадцать! – возмущается Гарри.  
– Во-первых, не доказано, во-вторых, это я. И, даже если и играл – теоретически, гипотетически, – много радости мне это не принесло. А я хочу, чтобы твое знакомство с домино было идеальным.  
– Оно таким и будет, это же будет с тобой, – у Луи захватывает дыхание от того, с какой уверенностью Гарри это произносит.  
– Вот поэтому мы и ждем. Чтобы все было правильно и совершенно.  
– Но... – Гарри закусывает губу. – А если мы не будем совсем-совсем по-настоящему играть, а, например, проведем устный урок домино?  
– Устный урок? Господи, и долго ты думал над этой метафорой?  
– С прошлой недели.  
– Ценю фантазию, но нет.  
– А если... А если мы руками... Нет, не руками, как это... Если я буду играть на коленях, вернее, не на коленях играть, а буду стоять на коленях, а твое домино будет передо мной...  
Луи решает остановить эти попытки.  
– Подумай теперь над этой метафорой неделю, Джеймс Джойс. Пока что не ахти выходит.  
– Это потому, что я не могу нормально думать ни о чем, кроме тебя и домино!  
– Паршиво, но мы с тобой в одной лодке.  
– Почему?  
– А ты, что ли, думаешь, я с кем-то другим играю в домино? Лишь сольные партии для меня, милый.  
Гарри оживляется.  
– Мне кажется, мое домино скоро лопнет, я так часто устраиваю сольные партии!  
– Я в курсе, и к тому же, как домино может лопнуть, скажи мне?  
– Не знаю, – Гарри пожимает плечами. – А что такое домино?  
Луи вздыхает.  
– Понятно. Я тебе потом покажу.  
Глаза Гарри разгораются.  
– Серьезно?  
– Да не в этом смысле! В смысле, именно в этом. Короче. Нам нужно новое слово.  
– А может, все-таки...  
Луи устало переводит взгляд на потолок. Их ждут веселые одиннадцать месяцев. И никакого домино.


End file.
